This invention relates generally to so-called bag-in-the-box containers for flowable materials such as liquids, powders and the like and more particularly, concerns the provision of an improved closure plug and a connector fitting adapted to be coupled thereto, said closure plug having internal dislodgeable means blocking access to the contents of the container, but offering access when dislodged from the exterior of the container.
Packaging of flowable materials such as liquids, powders and the like for direct dispensing thereof offers many difficulties, particularly if the materials are valuable, odiferous, corrosive or possessed of other noxious or disagreeable characteristics. Further, it often is desired that the container for such materials not only must be sealed but must be capable of being completely emptied of its contents, i.e., dispensed to the last drop. In many applications, throwaway packages are preferred to reduce waste and to obviate disposal problems in storing and disposal of containers of the rigid or semi-rigid catagory.
The development of the so-called bag-in-the-box packaging concepts have met with considerable success in providing solutions to the above dispensing packaging difficulties. The bag-in-the box concepts involve the packaging of the flowable materials in flexible bags which themselves are disposed within corrugated paperboard containers for dispensing of the contents. These filled bags generally take the shape of the paperboard container within which they are disposed and are supported therein by the walls thereof. Means are provided for establishing access to the inner container which, when filled, often expands to conform to the interior of the outer container for use in desired automatic dispensing machines.
Use of such containers also enables reduction in both bulk and weight, as well as affords the convenience of maximum space utilization for shipping since the flowable material conforms to the shape of the container, the container being impervious to the material packaged therein and the overall shape of the box and container being suitable for efficient storage and loading as for shipping in commerce. Avoidance of rigid containers such as formed of steel, glass or plastic offers material reduction in shipping weight as well as the benefits involved in disposal of such container. Possible contamination of the flowable material contents likewise is a logistical problem. Opening of such containers is difficult. The bag-in-the-box packaging generally reduces the need for providing special access means. Acceptance of such technique is popular because it enables dispensing without retention of much residual material in the container. Lightweight corrugated paper containers may be employed.
The aforementioned bag-in-a-box containers have found wide acceptance in the packaging of flowable powders, corrosive liquids, printing inks, dyes, milk, etc.
Often where flowable material such as ink, dyes, corrosive liquids and the like are packaged for dispensing from the container, greater security against leakage during transit, handling and coupling to the dispensing system must be afforded to assure that the flowable material does not escape from the package and/or the connection to the system. In addition to the safety requirements in the handling and dispensing of the flowable material, improved provision for security should be afforded but without significant increase in cost.